Here We Meet Again
by Graceful17
Summary: Rory and Tristan meet again at a party thrown by her grandparents. Set just before junior year of university begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Here We Meet Again

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Rory/Tristan

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summary**: Rory and Tristan meet again at a party thrown by her grandparents. Set just before junior year of university begins.

Rory Gilmore stared at herself in the full-length mirror that sat in her room at her Grandparents house. She was 21 years old and still had to dress up to perfection and attend these stupid society parties. Her grandmother's stylist had curled her hair all nice, so it fell down her back in large ringlets, and she was clad in a thigh high red dress, that clung to her curves and made her feel semi uncomfortable. She was glad the red heels she was wearing weren't to high, so she could pull them off without a hitch. She stared at herself for a little while longer, and frowned. Sighing she made her way downstairs to get this party over with.

Rory found her mother almost instantly, and for that she was very thankful. They both loathed these parties, and could wallow in self-pity together. Rory soon got lost in conversations with random people, and drinking a martini here and there.

From across the room Tristan DuGrey stood studying the one and only Rory Gilmore, Mary. He smirked as he watched her sip a martini and try to pretend like she was enjoying what the old business man in front of her was talking about. He kept his gaze focused on her as he leaned up against the far end of the bar, he was willing her to look his way.

Rory slowly gazed around the room, trying desperately to find her mother so she could have an excuse to get away from this cocky guy who was spitting facts and 'charm' out at her, when her gaze locked with a guy standing at the end of the bar. As she focused her eyes on his, her gut twisted and jumped as she recognized non other then Tristan DuGrey. Tristan smiled at her, and she abruptly excused herself from the guy in front of her and slowly made her way over to Tristan.

Tristan watched Rory approach him, she had really matured into an incredibly sexy woman. His gaze made its way up her body, the height the heels gave her, her smooth, long legs… the way the dress clung to her slowly swaying hips. Yup… Tristan DuGrey still had it bad for his Mary. He has wanted to have his hands on her for years now.

Rory scanned the length of Tristan, she remembered him looking good in high school, but now he was a gorgeous, lean, grown man. It was like some force was pushing her towards him, like a sudden attraction and curiosity.

"Hello Mary." Tristan chirped, with a smirk on his face as Rory finally approached him.

"Well well… Tristan DuGrey, fancy meeting you here after all this time." Rory replied, not exactly knowing how this is going to go.

"Yes, unfortunately this part of my life…" he began, gesturing to the party, "… will never stop, especially now that I am back in the area." He stated, still smiling looking at her. "Can I get you another martini there Rory, maybe we can go sit down?!" he suggested.

"Well, I suppose since you used my real name, that doesn't sound to shabby." She smirked back, as he got them their drinks.

"You lead the way Miss. Gilmore, I am at your mercy!" He stated as they pushed they're way through the crowd towards the tables.

"Ah, I see you havn't changed any, still quite the charmer are you?!" Rory let out a little laugh as she replied.

"Only for you Mary, only for you." He said as they approached a table in the corner, and he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you kind sir." Rory said as she sat down, and turned slightly to face the seat Tristan had chosen next to her.

"Well Mary, I must say… you are looking very well. That is a ravishing dress." He honestly complimented her as a little colour made its way to her cheeks. "Well, im glad to see that I can still make you blush, that was one thing I always really liked." He chuckled, and she glared at him, smirking at bit herself.

"Ever the cocky one Tristan, but I must say as well, you are looking pretty good too, military school looks like it did you good…" she smiled, glad to see her words had an effect on him too, "… how was it?" she asked Tristan, truly curious as to what her classmate has been up to these past few years.

"Well, at first I hated it… of course, but I met some really great guys there, and it really opened my eyes as to what I want to do. When I graduated I decided not to continue on with the military and I went to Princeton to study pre-med, and now im just starting Yale to finish up medical school." He met her eyes when he finished talking.

"Wow Tristan, that's great… good for you! So your starting Yale huh?" She asked, not sure if he knew that she attended as well.

"You betcha. They have the best medical program in the country! What about you, hows Harvard?" He asked, wanting to know more about her.

"Actually, I decided against Harvard in senior year at Chilton. I am actually starting my second year at Yale. I am taking journalism and I work at the Yale Daily News. I'm loving it very much, and am in the same boat as you in being forced to attend these stupid parties."

"Well then I guess we will be seeing each other around." Tristan smirked.

"That's what it looks like. Oh, and my roommate is Paris, so you will be seeing her around too." Rory let out a little laugh at the look on Tristan's face as she told him about Paris.

"You and Paris? Roomates?" Tristan asked, really surprised. "Never thought I would see the day when you two actually got along." He chuckled.

The two of them continued to chat, and talk about everything. Rory couldn't believe this was the same Tristan, he was the same in some respects, but he had grown up so much. She found herself enjoying his company way to much for her own liking. She didn't need to fall for anybody right now.

What she didn't know was that Tristan was thinking the exact same thing. Of course he knew he was probably going to see her tonight when he found out it was the Gilmore function his parents were making him attend now that he was back in town, but he was not prepared for all of these feelings to rush back to him. He found himself attracted to her in everyway.

A/N- I promise it will get more in depth in the chapters to come. I am just really spacing out right now, and want to come up with some great ideas to make this story awesome. So I do promise that you can expect more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Here We Meet Again

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Rory/Tristan

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summary**: Rory and Tristan meet again at a party thrown by her grandparents. Set just before junior year of university begins.

Rory and Tristan couldn't stop talking, the conversation was very smooth and comfortable and they both found that they were actually enjoying this party… for once.

"Dance with me?!" Tristan blurted out as they were both taking a break from the conversation to have a drink. He smiled as he watched Mary blush slightly and smile, this woman would be the death of him, he was thinking before she replied…

"Ok." She smiled and looked him straight in the eye. When Tristan stood, he extended his hand out for Rory to take, which she gladly did. He led them out onto the dance floor, and twirled her around gently in front of him. She blushed and laughed.

What Rory couldn't get over was how giddy she was being. She was actually being flirty back with Tristan, and enjoying it. Granted, she had had about 3 martini's, and that probably wasn't helping the matter.

As soon as Tristan placed his arms around Rory and started swaying to the music with her pressed close to him, he was instantly aroused. She looked so incredible, and that dress clung to her body in all the right places. The red made her pale complexion pop out, and all he wanted to do was be with her, and touch her for as long as possible.

Rory's skin tingled under Tristan's touch, she was getting completely lost in him, and she couldn't believe it. She wanted to feel Tristan everywhere, all night everything was just clicking with them, and she couldn't help but want him.

"Where did you say you were living Tristan?" Rory broke the silence and brought her gaze up to meet Tristan's as they continued to dance close together.

"Uhh, I'm just renting an apartment in New Haven, close to the university." Tristan stated, curious as to where that question came from. He was finding it so hard to concentrate when all he wanted to do was devour her.

"How about we go back to your place… and maybe we can… umm… finish catching up?!" Rory slowly got out, as she blushed deeply and met his intense gaze.

"Rory… if we, I mean… if I take you back to my place, im not going to be able to control myself, you need to understand that before we leave together." He choked out, wanting so badly to take his innocent Mary back to his place, he just didn't want to take advantage, with Rory… he wanted… no, needed everything to be perfect.

Rory swallowed hard at his confession, she knew it was bound to happen when she asked to go back to his place, she just didn't expect him to just say it out loud. She was just wanting him more and more as they continued dancing. She needed to feel him…

"Tristan, I want us to lose control." Her heart was beating so fast as she managed to get that out. Tristan just stared at her for a few seconds before pulling her closer to him, and leaning his head down on her shoulder.

"Oh God Rory, you will be the death of me, I want you so bad." He whispered into her ear, and she felt his hot breath tickle her neck. He came back up and met her gaze before continuing… "Ok, you talk to who you have to, and I'll do the same… we'll meet at the door in 5 minutes, okay?!" Tristan stated more then asked.

"Okay." She smiled as she glided away from him in search of her mother and grandmother. Her heart was beating so fast, her one and only goal was to get to that door as fast as she could.

Tristan said goodnight to his parents, and explained that there was some stuff he needed to do before school started the following Tuesday. His parents understood, and he headed straight for the door, just wanting to get him and Rory out of there.

Rory found her mother, and told her about meeting Tristan, but fudged a bit and said that they were meeting up with Paris and a couple of other people, instead of saying they were going to Tristan's apartment fuck, and make love to one another. Her mother was pleased to see Rory socializing more, so she had no problem allowing Rory to go. Her grandmother understood as well, wanting Rory to befriend more socialites children. As soon as Rory was clear, she headed for that door as fast as she could.

Tristan saw her approach, and now that they were finally in the clear, they both just looked at each other, and released a deep sigh. Tristan put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side as they made they're way outside and towards his car. When they reached the passenger's side door he pushed Rory up against it gently, and grabbed her hips as he leaned down captured Rory's mouth in his own. She whimpered as he deepened the kiss, falling even harder into the kiss. Tristan groaned as he felt Rory grind up into his throbbing erection.

"Come on Mary, I can't wait any long to be inside of you, lets go to my place… now!" He choked out, and smiled at her. She happily agreed, and stepped into the car.

Tristan went around to his side slide behind the wheel. He fastened his seat belt and glanced over at Rory. She had her head back on the seat and she was staring at him, like she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

"Mmm… Drive Tristan!" Rory moaned out, as she ran her hands up her thighs and bit her lip, as she stared at him. "I need you."

That was it, as soon as he heard those 3 little words, he was off to the races. He put the car into gear and sailed down the highway to New Haven. He reached over and ran his hand up her thigh, under her dress a little bit, and she sighed at the shivers that went up her spine as Tristan felt her.

Tristan pulled up in front of his apartment building and turned the car off. He looked over at Rory and she was still staring at him. She looked so innocent, yet so experienced and gorgeous, he just wanted to take her right there.

"Take me inside Tris, im so wet." Rory moaned out. She was never blunt like this, but somehow Tristan brought out his sexual animal in her.

"Oh God Rory, you are so beautiful!" Tristan whispered out as his lips took hers in a very deep, passionate kiss.

They both managed to get out of the car, and back into each others embrace as fast as they could. They stumbled up the steps into his building, kissing and laughing and touching the whole time. They managed to get inside of the elevator and select Tristan's floor without a problem. As soon as the doors clicked shut, Tristan had Rory pushed up against the wall of the tiny elevator. He ran his hands down the side of her body, feeling all of her perfect curves. They're eyes locked as she ran her hands underneath his jacket and roamed his beautiful, chiseled chest and stomach. They both moaned at each other's touch as the elevator signaled that they had reached his floor.

When they finally arrived at Tristan's door, he fumbled to get the key out of his pocket as Rory kept trailing kisses down his face and neck. He pushed them into the apartment, and closed the door, taking hold of his Mary once again. He started kissing her everywhere he could, as he started pushing them towards his bedroom. He trailed kisses all over her neck making her squirm with want in his hold.

When they finally reached his bedroom, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and started undoing the buttons of this dress shirt as fast as she could, all the while he was kissing her face, and feeling her hips, and groping her chest. When Rory finished with the buttons, she ran her hands up his stomach, his perfect sculpted abs, and his hard chest and arms, and then she slowly inched the shirt off his shoulders until it fell to the floor.

They're lips met again in a hungry, deep kiss. Her hands were all over his body, touching him anywhere that she found skin. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and deepened their kiss. He ran his hands down her sides, and over the small of her back, and then down to squeeze her ass. She moaned into his mouth as his hands found the top of her zipper and began sliding it down her back. He then broke their kiss and looked into her eyes, blue met blue, passion met passion, and his hands found the straps of her dress, and slowly pulled them off her shoulders, and pushing the dress down her body until it fell in a pile at her feet.

"You are so fucking perfect." Tristan said as he laid eyes on her nearly naked body. There was no way she could have worn a bra with that dress, so the only thing left on her body was her red, lacy thong and red heels.

"You need to be wearing less clothes now, I need to feel your body on mine Tristan… please." Rory moaned out seductively, as her hands found his belt buckle. When she got his pants and everything undone, she pushed them, along with his boxers down to his ankles. She stayed on her knees in front of him, and looked at his perfect, hard cock. He was so big, she couldn't help but reach out and grasp his dick in her hand. He let out a sharp gasp at her sudden touch, not expecting it.

"You are so big Tristan, I want all of you deep inside of my pussy… im so ready for you Tris." Rory breathed out as she took his cock into her mouth, and began a slow sucking motion.

"Oh fuck Rory… that feels so good…" Tristan started, reaching for Rory's shoulders, and then he pulled her up to meet stare… "… this will be over to fast if you keep that up." Tristan stated, as he kissed her full on the mouth again.

"Oh God Tristan, take me now… please… please Tristan, I want to feel you so bad!" Rory groaned out, as he grabbed her hips and pushed them both onto the bed. He came to land on top of her, and let out a deep groan when he felt how wet she was, with his dick rubbing up against her slick pussy.

"Mmm… oh yeah, now Tristan… please…" Rory moaned, as she wrapped her arms around his body, pulling her body closer to his.

"What baby… what do you want?" Tristan whispered to her, trying to keep control of himself.

"Oh God… please Tris… I want… I need… mm… I want you to fuck me, please Tristan, make love to me!" Rory almost screamed out.

"Oh yeah Rory… oh fuck, you're so beautiful!" Was all he could manage to get out before he pushed himself into her wet, waiting pussy.

They both moaned together as he slide his full length inside of her, and then began a steady grinding with his hips. She pushed her body up into his and met his thrusts, as they started pumping faster together.

"Oh yeah Rory… fuck…" Tristan groaned out, knowing he couldn't last much longer. "Im going to cum Rory… I want you to cum with me baby… cum for me!" Tristan begged as he continued pumping his cock harder and faster into her.

Her body began convulsing as her orgasm washed over her. "Oh yeah… oh yeah… Im cumming Tristan, oh yeah…" she panted out, as she felt them both spasm together, all tangled in each others grasps.

"That was amazing!" Rory whispered against his lips as they both lay there limp in each others arms.

"You are beyond perfect Mary, that was incredible." Tristan sighed as he kissed Rory, slow and deep. Soon after, they fell asleep, only to wake a few hours later and have a repeat performance.

A/N- I will update soon guys… I PROMISE!!!!!!!!


End file.
